Akatsuki Chronicles
by daowiies
Summary: How was Akatsuki formed, have you ever wondered? This will explain the moments Akatsuki had, the good, the bad, the hilarious. This story is mainly on Akatsuki and no other characters. Recommended for a teenage audience contains adult themes & violence.
1. Akatsuki: Itachi's Recruitment

The wind blew a harsh cold breeze. There at peak of the mountain was a shinobi. Pain was standing atop of a mountain with his eyes closed, a blank expression was drawn across his face.

"Konan, you remember our childhood?" asked Pain "We are going to make it so that no child, WILL EVER go through what we did."

Suddenly, a few sheets of papers were arranging themselves to make a human like figure.

"Yes, Pain I remember…But to do such a thing, we will need to create a organization or military force of some sort, and no we cannot have a million copies of ourselves." Breathed Konan as the paper figure took its form.

"Heh, that night with the Red Moon…and that war, I shall not waver a second from that memory, as it carved into my memory, our friends, family relatives all being slaughter , as we hid and watched so helplessly…"recalled Pain as he slowly opened his eyes to reveal his Rin'ngan.

"Konan. I have decided. We will make an organization. We shall call it…. Akatsuki to remind us all of that night with the Red Moon and blood being spilled."

"Ah, I had thought you'd do something like that Pain. But you do remember WE are being hunted by ANBU and bounty hunting ninja from every country and each of our heads are worth much more than ¥100,000 each and are considered S ranked rogue ninja." Reminded Konan.

"….Konan. I do not have amnesia. But since we are exiled ninja, we will have to find other exiled ninja to join us," stated Pain in a bored tone.

"Konan, do you know what they've been saying lately?"asked Pain.

"….."

"Uchiha Itachi, from the Uchiha clan of Konoha has slaughtered his entire clan and has fled his country, I plan on letting him join us, and convince him to become an Akatsuki member. Konan you are the third member."

"………."

Itachi was travelling alone, bordering the Fire Country. His armour covered, in splats of blood, his eyes dulled, and his body looking lifeless. As he noticed Pain approach him in a black cloak with red cloud patterns he asked "What business would you have with me? You do not look like a bounty ninja nor ANBU." said Itachi coldly.

"ANBU? Bounty ninja? hmph. I am Pain. Also an exiled ninja. Uchiha Itachi you will join us and become our fourth member." commanded Pain.

"And why would I oblige? Do you know what I have did?" asked Itachi in the same cold voice.

"I do not know what you have done nor do I need to. But you WILL join us." Answered Pain in an equally cold voice.

"And what if I refuse?" asked Itachi menacingly.

"Then you shall be subdued."

In an instant Itachi activated his Sharingan and drew one shuriken, and threw it aimed at Pain.

"Taiyu Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" (質量影手裏剣の術 – mass shadow shuriken jutsu)

Instantaneously the shuriken had multiplied and were soaring towards its target.

Without moving, Pain thumped his right arm down on the floor beneath him with his left arm he made the seal of the Tiger.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" (summoning technique/jutsu) muttered Pain.

The place where Pain had thrust his right arm became the centre of a wobbly drawn up circle with a long squiggly line running vertically and horizontally through the circle, around the circle was unreadable Japanese inscriptions.

At that moment when the circle and inscriptions were completed, a Giant Panda had appeared in a poof of smoke – Pain had summoned a defensive panda.

As soon as Itachi had seen Pain's hand seal and lips move, Itachi reacted instinctively.

Itachi raise both his arms spread eagle in the air, and turn his palms so they were facing behind him, quickly he pulled them in infront of him so that his knuckles were touching each other.

The shuriken moved in a different directions, avoiding the Giant Panda – Itachi had stringed the shurikens.

In that same moment Itachi in a blur made the hand seals of the snake, tiger, monkey, boar, horse, tiger and shouted "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! ( fire element/style: grand fireball jutsu!)

Itachi drew a deep breath and with his left hand made his index and thumb touch to create a circle, and blew into it. An outburst of flames erupted from his mouth and swelled in the air then ran up the stringed shurikens.

Itachi had just created the Flaming Shuriken Jutsu, and it was coming at Pain. But after all the fire had just left his mouth, he moved so fast that he wasn't even seen taking a step. He had moved 90 degrees to the left. Now he had a clear shot at Pain and the Giant Panda was to his right. The Giant Panda had just turn around to look at him, but froze when it met Itachi's glare. The three tadpoles in Itachi's eyes swirled several times. The Giant Panda's eyes had become dull. Itachi had hypnotised it with his level-three Sharingan. Itachi then in his mind said "Giant Summoned Panda, out of the way."

The Giant Panda had heard Itachi's thought out command and moved out of the way, with the flaming shurikens coming straight at Pain. Pain exclaimed softly "Oh, the power of the Sharingan also includes hypnotism, interesting…" As he prepared to intercept the attack.

But Itachi didn't stop at that, without any hand seals Itachi yell "Katon Doragon Kasai no Jutsu!" (Fire element/style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!)  
Once again, Itachi made a circle with his index and thumb and blew into it. It was another fire based jutsu, but this time it wasn't a ball like the Grand Fireball Jutsu, it was a streak of flames even hotter than the Grand Fireball Jutsu, and it wasn't aimed at Pain, it was going to cross paths with the flaming shurikens!

Pain had realised what Itachi was doing. Only someone on Itachi's level of thinking and natural talent with the Fire chakra nature could pull this off. Itachi had created his own separate Kekkai Genkai, totally different from his already had Sharingan. The Flaming Shurikens and Dragon Fire collided.  
The Dragon Fire was behind the Flaming Shurikens but then…The Dragon Fire was faster than the Flaming Shuriken so they fused, and the shuriken which was composed of steel melted, returned to its heated state soaring towards where Pain stood it burned even hotter.

"Kekkai Genkai – Lava style: Molten Base Element Incinerator Jutsu!"

At that moment, Pain made hands seals with each of his hands separately ( this is one of his abilities, being able to use one handed hand seals) while shuffling back with great speed.

Now Pain was 70 metres away from the coming blast and clasped his hands.

"Summoning T echnique" (Kuchiyose no Jutsu) muttered Pain.  
"Sanjuu Rashoumon!" (a/n: Sanjuu Rashoumon see Naruto Shippuden ep.42) "Chakra Barrier!"(See Naruto manga chapter 375).

…On impact with the chakra barrier….BOOOOOMMM. It had broken through the Chakra barrier.  
On the second impact it when through all the Sanjuu Rashoumon. A massive explosion broke out.

The jutsu had managed to get through all of Pain's defensive Jutsus and Summonings, but of course Itachi's new Kekkai Genkai Jutsu wasn't just a combination of two elements but of three, so therefore it would even surpass Tenzou's(aka Yamato) Moukuton element (Wood element).

But in the dust clearing what could be seen was, three massive indents in the ground from where the Sanjuu Rashoumon stood, and Pain standing there holding a red and yellow scroll with some unreadable writing on it also with a circle and few squiggles. Pain then hastily put the scroll on the floor, then he sent chakra to his left hand until five illuminating flames of blue chakra could be seen.

He place his hand on the opened scroll, where the circle was drawn and with his right hand again made the seal of the tiger.

"Fuuin!" (Seal)

It finally hit Itachi. Even though Pain couldn't successfully block the attack, he still wasn't hit by it. Once Itachi saw the open scroll he knew he could not defeat Pain. Pain had sealed his level 2, three way chakra manipulation jutsu inside a scroll, and knew Pain could use it against him by summoning it.

"Hmm… that was an impressive Jutsu you've created. But IT'S OVER." Growled Pain.

Pain closed both his eyes, and open them again. He had activated his legendary Rin'ngan. The Rin'ngan was said to even surpass both eyes of the Byukugan and the Sharingan. Once Itachi saw the eyes of legend, he had known, there would be no more point in going against what this man had to offer.

"I concede defeat, and accept your offer after your wondrous display of skill and talent, I accept to join your Akatsuki." Submitted Itachi in a voice that hid awe.

"Hmm…I'm glad so, it would have been a waste if I had to kill you." Said Pain coolly. Pain then and with more hand seals, but this time without saying anything summoned two objects.

"Here take this ring and cloak, anyone who sees this will instantly recognise you are an Akatsuki, we are hunted by every country in the world, and our current objective is to obtain all of the Jinchuuriki (tailed beast hosts)."

Itachi slipped on the ring and put on the cloak. "Now go find your self a worthy partner. We Akatsuki work in pairs to cover each others flaws."

"Hai." (yes)

And with that Itachi and Pain both turned into leaves and left.

* * *

Authors notes:

This is based at the time when Itachi had just killed off his entire clan besides Tobi/Madara and Sasuke.

Rin'ngan is the "other" eye but hasn't been seen yet in the anime.

Flaming Shuriken Jutsu is one the techniques Sasuke uses on Naruto at The Valley Of the End.

Using one hand to make hand seals is only known by Haku, but in this Pain also is able to do it. (it is part of a Kekkai Genkai)

Kekkai Genkai – Lava style: Molten Base Element Incinerator Jutsu is made up.


	2. Akatsuki: Encounters&Rendezvous

Okay, I have decided to publish one chapter every Monday – unless something comes up unexpected. Please forgive me if this chapter is a bit boring, at the time I was unfortunately unmotivated. But even though this chapter is a boring having no action scenes besides the flash back of Kakashi, I assure you, it will pick up soon, as Itachi soon will make Kisame his partner…when the time comes that is x)

Now on to the boring chapter I have droned out!

* * *

Encounters & Meetings.

"Already, it has been four days since last mission…" sighed Itachi as he was a little over a kilometre from a nearby town.  
"This should be close enough," Itachi thought to himself. "Henge" (へんげ - transform). With a slight puff of smoke, Itachi's Akatsuki robes had changed, and so did he. He now looked like a twelve year old boy with nothing special except luminous grey piercing eyes.

'…My chakra is low, I'll only be only able to hold this form for a few hours…' Itachi thought to himself as he searched his pouch for a chakra or soldier pill, he was fresh out.

His encounter by 28 pursuing ANBU had worn him out. His fight with Pain two days ago had also drained him considerably. During the short fight with Pain he was forced to activate his Sharingan and resorted to his newly created but not-yet-perfected (separate) Kekkai Genkai.

But of the 28 ANBU that pursued him, one survived – Hatake Kakashi.  
After his final mission, he had only been forced to activate his Sharingan three times. The first time was the use of Tsukiyomi on his younger brother Sasuke (which tore him up inside) the second time was against Kakashi at the last moment, and the third time was against Pain.

Itachi didn't know why but as he took his time walking to the nearby town in his transformed state, he started reminiscing about the only ANBU that survived.

_-flashback begins-_

"ITACHI!! How could you?! Even Obito's family and his younger brother! HE WAS GOING TO BE MY PUPIL!" yelled Kakashi in pure rage, as tears formed at the base of his eyes.  
"I won't forgive you for this!! RAIKIRI!!(aka Chidori)" Yelled Kakashi in a voice that threatened to wake the dead whilst making hand seals. Itachi had given no reply. This had just enraged and provoked Kakashi further.

Itachi's face was expressionless, but it just looked….sad. Both of Kakashi's hands were full of Electric natured chakra that crackled blue-ish white, his intent – was to kill.  
As Kakashi hastily advanced towards Itachi, he had noticed a change in Kakashi's left eye – Obito's Sharingan. The two tome/tadpoles become three.

Before both of Kakashi's Raikiri filled hands could connect and puncture his target, Itachi's Sharingan copied the Raikiri Technique.  
Itachi made a flurry of handseals and pointed one finger out. As Kakashi was coming so speedily he couldn't stop, the momentum kept him going. The finger Itachi had pointed out made contact with Kakashi forehead right before the Raikiri's could touch Itachi.

"Kakashi san - I am sorry, another time." Itachi's voice was sincere -  
"Genjutsu – Memory of Hell's Chamber"  
"Itachi y-you managed to wipe o-out 7 entire A-ANBU platoons…I-Itachi w-why? Said Kakashi as he blacked out and the Rairiki's in his hands died down.  
"This Genjutsu will not kill you, also your Sharingan won't be able to copy it as half its features work in your mind, it will bring back the most painful memories in your life…Kakashi-san, I would have your Raikiri run straight through me but, first I have things to do. I leave Sasuke in your care." Said Itachi in a mournful voice as he leaked tears and hastily moved on.

_-flashback ends-_

Itachi had snapped back to reality. He had arrived at the entrance of the town, when he arrived at the gate he found tears had started to well up in the corners of his eyes. He wiped his eyes dry, and quickly scanned the area for the nearest coffee shop.

As he entered a green roofed coffee shop the owner greeted him, "Would you like anything sonny?" the old man asked him.  
"Ahh yes, tea would be fine thanks." Replied the twelve year old boy, as the owner whet to prepare his drink.  
As Itachi scanned the room he found a conspicuous old looking man sitting by himself drinking his coffee. Itachi didn't hesitate. Itachi join the old man across the table.  
"A kid eh? You've never taken that form before. " wheezed the old man.  
The twelve year old boy gave no reply.  
"Besides that, what took you so long?" asked the old man as he sipped his coffee.  
"Why did you tell Pain to confront me?"asked Itachi in a cold voice.  
"Did it take you that long to defeat him?" sneered the old man.  
"I lost to him, he is far more skill than I am in my current condition," admitted Itachi briefly.  
"Is that so? I was expecting it to be a draw at the least, I wanted to gauge both of your power." Said the old man in a tired tone.  
"I had some ANBU, on my tail and -" Itachi was cut short.  
"There were 27 of them?" peering at Itachi.  
"28. Four full platoons." Stated Itachi.  
"Who was the other one?" asked the old man curiously.  
"Obito's former partner."  
"Ahh, I see. Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja."  
Itachi glared at the old man ignoring his last comments, knowing full well that this particular "old man" would be able to kill him in an instant.  
"Madara, you have not yet taught me the other two jutsus that can be derived from my Mangekyo Sharingan." Said Itachi sharply.  
"Susano'o and Amatsuru cannot be learnt in your current condition, nor our restricted time schedule." Mused Madara.  
The shop owner had comeback with Itachi's tea. Its wafting aroma stirred the taste buds on Itachi's tongue, thankful for him ordering such a delicacy. The tea leaves were ones freshly picked and quality proven by Konoha's Food and Health Regulatory Staff.  
"Ahh, I have never seen such a young child be able to comprehend the simplicity and delights of healthy, tasty tea," chuckled the shop owner.  
Itachi smiled weakly, "Well, yes…." Itachi trailed off. Madara didn't bother to look up as the old man served Itachi his tea.  
"Well, enjoy."  
"I will." Said Itachi in a voice that sounded so happy and delightful that it didn't sound like his. Madara almost gagged as the shop owner return to brewing other refreshments.  
Itachi's eyes lower to the usual tired look he always wore. Itachi slurped his tea down with one sculd.  
"We leave."  
Madara flipped a stack of bills on the table, equivalent to an ANBU's weekly wage.  
Even faster than Itachi's drink finishing, the pair couldn't be seen in the café no more, they had left.

"We are going to be headed in the direction where the Hidden Village of the Blood Mist is, we may spend some time there," said Madara casually as the duo inconspicuously started to walk down a barren road.

* * *

Authors notes: I hope you bear with me throughout this story as it unfolds, and this is my very first Fan fic by the way. So if I have places where you would be able to kindly point out so I can improve, a review telling me where I went wrong would be appreciated (:  
Spoiler: Madara ditches Itachi soon x)


	3. Akatsuki: Amongst The Mist!

Okays, remember how i said i would release a chapter every Monday? I meant usual releases should be on Monday unless something should occur. But i release Sunday nights, which is close enough to Monday's LOL. Now this chapter i hope isn't too shabby, i need to brush up on my writing abit xD

Enjoy? (try to at least? pleaseeee )

* * *

Akatsuki Chronicles: Amongst the Mist

Madara had ditched Itachi for some other urgent 'business', but left Itachi some notes on how to unlock his jutsus from within his Sharingan. Itachi was now sitting on a rock, meditating away – searching within his mind.

"This mind searching within my Sharingan will take a while…" thought Itachi as he ended his daily one hour meditation session.

Itachi had been within the Hidden Bloody Mist for over a little over a week, yet he still hated the fact that this "mist" had made most of his possessions and clothes damp until they were dripping.  
This was annoying. Itachi couldn't see why Madara had dragged him out to such a forsaken place with almost nothing being visible!

Itachi grumbled almost soundlessly as he kept up his displeasure for his now number one on his Do Not Like List: Mist. Itachi cursed under his breath as he swore to himself that he would interrogate Madara for bringing him to such a place. Even with his three tome/tadpoled Sharingan Itachi found it hard to navigate his way around in thick fog - especially when there were objects in his path.

A low voice emanated from inside Itachi's mind.  
"I heard that."  
Itachi gasped in surprise.  
"Itachi that ring our Akatsuki members have allow us to communicate by concentrating chakra to make the symbol on another ring, for me to reach you for example I draw the character 'crimson' with my chakra on my ring."  
The look surprised look on Itachi's face dissolved leaving his usual motionless expression.

"Itachi, this may not look like it but, this place is second to best to train your Sharingan, when I went through this training it was also similar."

"For what purpose?" asked Itachi coldly.  
"Training of course." Drawled Madara , "The fog is to strengthen your Sharingan as it will be able to get used to it, and because you are a Sharingan user, most other shinobi will presume that you rely on the Sharingan heavily. Thus the navigation in pure fog is perfect for this training method."

Itachi just scowled, "After this is done, I hope I will not bear the unfortunate luck of having to have to return here."

"You won't anytime soon. Keep training." Chuckled Madara.

The voice in Itachi's mind now became soundless, and muted - Madara had cut the chakra connected rings connection.

Itachi had begun to think over what Madara had said. Itachi knew Madara was right, he technically was his 'sensei' in a way. Yes, that the mist would be able to help him with his training, but that still did not change the way Itachi thought the despised mist – for making his possessions damp, wet and uncomfortable.

Itachi let out a long sigh, and decided to end his training within his mind for a day. Itachi got up, and sent chakra to his hands and stroked his robe and pouch. Dripping water came off the robe and pouch, he was squeezing the water out for it to become dry until he abruptly stopped.

He couldn't sense it before through the thick fog, but now whilst he was using chakra, he could feel it emanating, a living creature was near him. Instinctively, Itachi activated his Sharingan in an act of self preservation, and scanned the dense mist. Something was hidden within the mist, Itachi's eyes widened.

Whatever it was, Itachi was certainly sure it wasn't human. Its chakra capacity was enormous! And the killing intent that radiated from the creature was murderous just feeling it.

Itachi inhaled deeply, and in his infamous dead monotone said:  
"Show yourself."

From within the thick mist emerged a half man half shark like creature. Its skin was a pale blue, it had a small tuft of wild blue hair pointing upwards, gills and eyes of those of a shark. This weird creature was dressed in a unique designed armour, and wielded a extremely large weapon slung across his back, with the entire thing bandaged besides the yellow woven hilt.

"Ahh, no ones ever found me this quickly before in this kind of mist…Well at least they didn't find me until I shaved their marrow clean," smiled the strange creature as he flashed his razor sharp white fangs.

Itachi recognized this man as soon as he saw him. Itachi was the previous ANBU captain commander, it was his duty to command, plan, capture wanted Nins, and memorise his entire ANBU Bingo Book. (With the help of his Sharingan of course).

Itachi recognized this man instantly. Before his 'final' mission, this man was the next for him to hunt down on his Bingo Book. The class A felon Hokishigaki Kisame of the Hidden Mist. Within the Bingo Book contained a picture of him and some text, the text read:

Hokishigaki Kisame

Class: A

Exiled ninja from the Hidden Mist

Member of Seven Swords Of the Mist

Specializes in water jutsus

Unique weapon with abilities unknown

No one has survived an attack

Features shark like appearance, shark like eyes, blue skin and hair, has gills

Objective when found: Engage in combat and obliterate

Bounty worth 74,000¥

"Hoshigaki Kisame. You were next in my Bingo Book anyway…" mused Itachi.  
" like you know me already. Bingo Book ha? You another one of those puny ANBUs? So… who might you be?" asked Kisame in a chilling tone.

"I? hmph. Puny you say? I am Uchiha Itachi, ex-captain commander of ANBU Black Ops." Replied Itachi coldly.

"Ohoho an Uchiha, that explains why the lack of the mask," snorted Kisame.  
"…"

"Now, what do you want with me?"asked Itachi.  
"I just want to…I don't know….just KILL you." At that last word Kisame swung his bandaged weapon overhead and swung it down with monstrous force aim at Itachi with killing intent.

Itachi with his blinding speed avoided the attack easily, where he had stood not even a tenth of a second ago was now occupied by a gaping crater. Itachi made a note in his head "His strength alone makes that A in the Bingo Book…" he thought to himself.

"A fast one I see, now this is going to be more fun in ages," roared Kisame as he swung again.

As Itachi dodged again, he thought to himself, "As he is an A ranked felon, I mustn't take him lightly, I'll have to test him to be sure first….yes…I'll try that…"

Itachi with both hands put his index and middle finger together and crossed them to form the sign of the ram.  
"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Replication Jutsu)

Itachi had created clone 4 shadow clones, but from both Kisame and Itachi's point of view, they couldn't be seen – they were well hidden.

"Oi oi oi! Stop dodging and make this a little more entertaining!" growled Kisame as he swung once more.

"hmph." As the massive weapon was coming at Itachi, he jumped and just before it had hit him, Itachi's Sharingan had spotted an unguarded opening -  
"Konoha Dai Senpuu" (Konoha Great Spinning Leaf) Itachi kicked Kisame in the gut, his foot concentrated with chakra.

From the impact of the kick Kisame was knocked off his feet for several feet, a few metres away from the crater he had made.

"Aghh. I'm gonna get you back for that. Now lets really go all out without holding back ha?!" yell Kisame madly as Itachi could feel his killer intent and chakra rise.

"Well then… warming up is over, shall we start?" smiled Itachi as he got into the Hyuuga Clans Jyuuken Style (Gentle Fist Style) fighting pose with his both his palms facing forwards.

* * *

So, how was that? I "attempted" a cliff hanger, but dunno if it was good... Feedback would be appreciated (:  
This chapter seems to be picking up, if were lucky, i'll release the next chapter up sometime during this week...  
Oh yeah, did anyone ever consider Itachi using Jyuuken? LOL anyways, read and review! please??


	4. Akatsuki: In Heat Of The Moment!

Okay. This chapter was "supposed" to be released a little eariler this week BUT there was no request or anything so i resumed my usual schedule. I guess no one really likes this kinda fan fiction anyway...But its my first work so what the hell? LOL anyways, hardcore battles scenes here~

Enjoy. (If thats possible.)

* * *

**Akatsuki Chronicles**:_ In Heat, Of The Moment!_

Kisame leapt to his feet. "Then lets BEGIN!" yelled the blue beast as he charged towards Itachi dragging his bandaged weapon trailing behind him. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" (water clone jutsu)  
Two more Kisame's had appeared within the thick fog, but they were summoned next to the original. The two clones separated to form a triangle around Itachi.

One of the clones ran in for an attack. With a wide opening advancing towards Itachi, it was about to swing, but Itachi had taken the first strike. He was in a half crouched position with his right hand on his left fist.

His elbow had connected to the water clone's chest before anyone had realised. The water clone dispersed into water and dropped at his feet.

"Kisame-san, I thought it was no more games?" questioned Itachi in a menacing tone, "Something like this is pointless."

"I know! I AM serious!" laughed Kisame as he made hand seals. "水団：みずクランプ!"(Suiton: Mizu Karanpuu – water style: water clamp!)

The water that had dispersed at his feet had begun to move, Itachi instinctively as usual jumped. But he had halted mid jump. The jutsu had caught his right leg's heel of his sandal.

As if on cue, both the remaining Kisame's grunted and advanced speedily towards the vulnerable Itachi poised to strike, and then swung with their oversized weapons. Itachi smirked and put his other leg back on the ground, (avoiding the water) he knew the jutsu that caught his right leg wouldn't come off easily. The instant that the two oversized weapons were about to hit its target and were in Itachi's range he smiled.

"Hakkechippu Kaiten!" (八卦チップ　回転! - Eight Divination Fingertips of the Hand, Heavenly Spin) Itachi had begun to twirl rapidly, increasing his speed every millisecond due to his circumferential force, with him as the centre.

Even though, Uchiha Itachi was not a Hyuuga he is still able to perform his own version Kaiten, but his Kaiten differs from the Hyuuga's. The Hyuuga's Kaiten creates a complex chakra dome around the user, Itachi's however, because his body isn't used to releasing chakra through his entire body besides his hands and fingertips, Itachi's Kaiten formation is a ring of blue chakra, which acts like the Hyuuga Kaiten, but has 80% more openings as he can't cover his full body! Nonetheless in Itachi's fingertips they were just as effective.

Chakra erupted gracefully from Itachi's hands as he continued to spiral and spin a pefect blue ring of chakra.

When his foe had connected with his Kaiten, both Kisame's were blown away. The clone had dispersed back into water and the original Kisame had been knocked right off his feet. Itachi on the other hand had spun his way out of the Mizu Karanpuu Jutsu which had previously ensnared his right foot.

"Kisame-san, I do not wish to kill you please stop this senseless fighting…" said Itachi scornfully.

"heh…Uchiha, after that, I do not wish to die, but because of the law of The Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist I cannot lose, decline or run away from a fight, sorry Uchiha boy – your strong." Laughed Kisame as he returned to his feet.

"Where were we?" asked Kisame with a grin drawn across his face.

"Here."

"Ryúken Rendan!" (流件連弾! Dragon Combo!)

Itachi's four Kage Bunshin's (shadow clones) emerged from within the mist. At the top speed of each shadow clone could muster, they sped head along to where Kisame had just gotten up. The four clones knelt on their left leg and kicked Kisame well over 10 feet high in the air with the other leg.

Kisame groaned as four simultaneous kicks had winded him. Kisame was facing upwards. The Itachi that was ensnared in his jutsu before was above him. With a quick stab with his fingertips, Itachi struck Kisame in the chest and kicked him in the head sending him back down to where he had come up from.  
"Ughh" was all Kisame managed to let out when Itachi had struck him in the chest.

Itachi was still hovering above Kisame as he thought to himself, "Tch, I missed."

Itachi's fingertip thrust was no ordinary thrust. It was a chakra embedded thrust like the Hyuuga clans style of fighting. Itachi had watched the head of the Hyuuga clan fight. He had memorized and studied the Hyuuga clan's Jyuuken style for over three years. Because it has been said that the Sharingan originated from the Byuukugan, Itachi had thought why had no one else in the Uchiha clan studied it?  
So Itachi being able to see the brilliance of the Hyuuga clan had replicated his own version. Although his version was pretty much the same, it wasn't the original thus lacked the full power in some techniques, or accuracy in others.

Unlike the Hyuuga clan, which some genius members could see tenketsu's (chakra points)  
Itachi had memorized their exact locations, and practised hitting them so with chakra embedded fingers so he too could use Jyuuken techniques and control his opponents chakra circulation, which proved to be useful as he could combo two different branches of Taijutsu, which one attacks internal organs, and the other attacks with external damage.

The thrust Itachi had just produced had missed Kisame's tenketsu in his chest. Technically Itachi had hit it, but not on the full, he had nipped it. So Kisame would still be able to circulate chakra, but slower once it got to his tenketsu in his chest.

Kisame was spiraling towards the ground but suddenly, a tremendous force had pummeled him down even faster. Before he hit the ground, the remaining Itachi clones had sprung up and began to strike him.

"Hakke Sanjuunishou!" ( 八卦　三十二章 - Eight Divination Signs, Thirty Two Palms of the Hand)

The four clones had struck 32 tenketsus on Kisame body. But the Rendan (combo) wasn't over yet.  
As soon as the clones had struck 8 tenketsus each they latched onto Kisames body parts.  
One grabbed his left arm, One grabbed his right arm, another grabbed his left leg, another grabbed his right leg.

Itachi held the sign of the Dragon with his fingers intertwined, and voice from above called "Body Manipulation Bind"  
Instantaneously the four shadow clone's body parts had become loose and wrapped around the parts that they were holding. Definite cracks could be heard from the clones. Their bones had been broken to hold back the parts that they were attached to.

Kisame muttered, "Oh snap."  
experienced from many shinobi encounters, the main reason for ensnaring or binding an opponent was either for an opening OR he was preparing something powerful. Kisame knew instinctively something was DEFINITELY coming.

Itachi still slowly descending was 7 metres in the air. He had just finished a complex chain of hand seals. His final had seal that he held was the sign of the Tiger. Itachi peered down at his binded prey below.

Kisame swore, "Oh fuck."

"Grand Fusion Of The Dragon Phoenix Inferno Jutsu…"

Itachi out stretched his arms as far as they would go, he place his right arm as high as it could go in the air, and made his left arm do the exact opposite. His hands were now directly above each other. Simultaneously he swirled them with utmost unison and made them form a circle, where his hands had circled created a trail of golden flames in its wake. Itachi then when the circle was complete with the exact same unison drew an 'S' shape in the circle. The shape left behind was a flaring golden circle with a 'S' in it. Itachi pulled his hand out and in the place where it was diagonally symmetrical, thrust hard with his palm. He had drawn a gold Ying and Yang symbol. The jutsu was now complete.

Below Kisame could be seen struggling and attempting to move as he prepared to endure the impact.

"FUSE!!!" shouted Itachi.

Itachi in a blur began rapid Taijutsu movements attacking the Ying and Yang symbol. But he was not attacking it, - with every punch, kick and elbow he threw at the golden Ying and Yang symbol, his attacks came out the other side as golden punches and kicks missiling towards Kisame!

The heat itself radiating from the Ying and Yang symbol was burning the particles in the air itself. Apparition's of rocketing golden flaming punches and kicks soared across the sky towards Kisame. With every millisecond the pure flames burned hotter. Where Itachi and the Ying and Yang symbol was there was almost no mist, the heat was making it evaporate faster than normal.

As Kisame watched the golden attacks form from the Ying and Yang symbol the thought to himself "OH FUCK!! The name of his jutsu isn't just a damn flashy name! He freaken fused Taijutsu with Ninjutsu! The most fucking hottest flames I've seen to date too!! Arghhh I won't make it if it even grazes me…."

The four kage bunshins (shadow clones) spoke, "Heh, now you know why this is called the Ryúken Rendan" (流件連弾 Dragon Combo) First we disrupt your chakra flow, then we ensnare you in our bind, then…

YOUR FINISHED!"

* * *

The golden searing flames were only 10 metres from its target now, will Kisame survive?! Stay tuned. (wasn't that lame?)  
Note: Most of the Japanese stuff is _roughly_ translated, and two second work, do not take it as a direct translation.

R&R please? if you can be bothered that is.


	5. Akatsuki: Kisame Strikes Back!

Alright, this chapter was delayed, for a number of reasons. Firstly, it was the Melbourne Cup! This is a major holiday for people living in Victoria, Australia, it is based on Horse Racing, and this year there was over $150 million dollars bet. WHOA. Secondly, school work has begun to pile up as my upcoming year i will have to soon sit my forsaken SAC exams, and everything that comes with it T_T. And lastly, my computer got virused by a ? yeah, not good times, but the latest Naruto manga that came out, OMG Kakashi is gonna die?!

Not Entirely the point, **but enjoy**,

sorry for the delay - next time i wont try to get caught up in the festives.

* * *

**Akatsuki Chronicles:**_ Kisame Strikes Back! Who Falls First?!_

"Kisame you useless bastard!" a voice had come from inside mist that was in the surrounding area near Kisame.

"Raiton: Lightning Droplet Blast!"

A figure loomed in the mist, its figure exposed but its features remained hidden within the mist as its silhouette was the only thing visible.

"Kisame, you make Suigetsu look like a better applicant for the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist," laughed the mysterious figure.

The mysterious ninja's jutsu had redirected all the attacks coming at Kisame with droplets of lightning. He had redirected them back into the air, away from his comrade and anyone else. Above in the air, Itachi's Jutsu was wearing out and began to disintegrate, the 2 clones restraining Kisame's arm had served their purpose unfulfilled and poof into thin air as Kisame had slashed them with his razor sharp fangs. With his arms now freed he immediately freed his feet from the same bind.

"FUCKING HELL! Couldn't you have come any sooner?!" screeched Kisame, "…damn bastard and I AM NOT a freaking applicant I made it in god dammit."

The mysterious figure laughed "Sorry, couldn't help it. A hero ALWAYS comes at the last moment...Besides I felt your chakra rise to over 75% and knew your opponent was strong…The Mizukage his gonna kick my ass for wagging my duties…"

"Alright thanks, but next time you'd better come sooner…" Kisame trailed off.

Itachi had finally descended back to the ground. Itachi thought to himself "75% only?! This man really is a monster."

"So, it looks like I am at a disadvantage, two to one." Murmured Itachi.

"Ha! Ya, you got that right, Raiga Kurosuki at your service, owner of the 'Lightning Fangs' of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Smiled Raiga as he introduced himself.

Now Itachi was able to see the mysterious figure as he was now closer and the mist slightly less dense. Raiga's appearance featured, long brown hair, a fringe that separated into 4 parts and had standard ANBU uniform, but unlike standard ANBU carrying ninjaken (the common ANBU blade) Raiga had a pair of crossed blades on his back, and a unique shade of grey-ish blue for his eyes.

"Raiga hmm? Ah yes I remember you, from the international ANBU Black Ops Applicant Exams, you made it into Bloody Mist's ANBU squads" remembered Itachi.

"Ohoho, its Uchiha Itachi, Captain Commander of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops, I'm honoured." Said Raiga with a smirk.

"Oi! Raiga, don't interfere now, we're gonna pick up where we left off. Piss me off and I'll kill you too." Smiled Kisame insanely.

"Bitch, I just saved your ass too…" retorted Raiga "Fine, but If you take too long you can't blame me."

Itachi continue to think to himself, "Damn. I used a lot of chakra for that jutsu too. Let see where this gets me anyway…"

This time, it was Kisame who made the first move.

"Douton: Underground Submarine Strike" (commonly known as Earth Release: Underground Submarine Voyage)

Kisame began to sink into the ground at an alarming rate after making a few handseals. Once Kisame's full body was submerged into the ground the only thing that was above ground was his Samehada, which made it look like a shark fin.

Immediately, the protruding Samehada took off – directly coming at Itachi. Itachi stepsided but saw the rushing Samehada follow.

"Tsk, annoying jutsu…" thought Itachi.

But as Itachi prepared to defend himself, a voice from underground called. "Ninpou: Scale Decapitation Technique!" The Samehada's tip was aim at Itachi, and as soon as the voice had finished shouting, a volley of scales had begun to rapidly fire at Itachi from under the bandaged weapon.

"Arghh!!" Itachi hadn't seen this coming; this was a unique jutsu in which it had obviously been an original jutsu because Itachi had never seen anything like it. The Sharingan user was now pierced in 23 different locations all over his body. Itachi then coughed up blood.

"Ughhh…these hurt more than shuriken…" mumbled Itachi wiping the blood from his chin.

Jumping above land now the after seeing an opening, Kisame followed it up with yet another jutsu. "水遁:大渦纏の術!!" (_Suiton: Ōzumatoi no Jutsu, _Water Style: Clinging Grand Whirlpool") The mist around Kisame had formed water, with the water Kisame created a vortex that clung to his Samehada, now wielding a water vortex blade.

The Water Style: Clinging Grand Whirlpool was easy enough to copy, without intending to, Itachi's set of Sharingan copied and registered the jutsu.

Kisame rushed towards Itachi. With having no appropriate jutsus suited to the conditions, Itachi had began to weave the hand seals for the Water Style: Clinging Grand Whirlpool Jutsu. At this point, Itachi was halfway from his chakra capacity depletion. A body of water surrounded his right arm, and it began to whirl as a vortex just as Kisame's had.

"Oi! Damn Uchiha! It's no fun copying all my moves! BITCH!" roared Kisame.

"…I must finish this quickly…" said Itachi scornfully, "Forgive me, Kakashi-san."

"CHIDORI…"

"Heh, just because lightning based jutsu and moves are my weakness, doesn't mean I haven't surpassed most of them!" laughed Kisame at he continued to charge in.

"Kisame-san just because you love to fight, doesn't mean you should be so impatient, please let me finish." Murmured Itachi in his dead monotone.

"CRIMSON CHIDORI VORTEX!!"

Itachi sent electric chakra through the hand in which his water vortex was residing on, but because of the previous attack from Kisame with his unique jutsu, Itachi's right arm was bleeding from three different places. His blood oozed from his skin, and ran down to the tip on his fingers. But since he had now a vortex there, his blood had infused with the water turning it crimson red - the colour of his blood.

"Damn Uchiha and his fusion jutsus…"muttered Kisame, understanding full well that his Crimson Chidori Vortex's power had been boosted by the liquid form that was mixed with his electric based jutsu.

"Hmm…I still can take it." Thought Kisame to himself.

Itachi too advanced towards Kisame. Both of the ninja now were increasing their speed, power and and killer intent until both were evenly matched. The sheer killing intention had stunned Raiga as he watch by unmovingly.

The two different vortexes collided. It was now Itachi pushing against Kisame and vice versa.

But on the moment their vortexes connected and started pushing against each other Itachi looked into Kisame's eye, and performed a Doujutsu.

"The mind of a half beast is different to the mind of a human." Smiled Kisame.

"…So it would seem." Replied Itachi.

Itachi's doujutsu had failed. Usually about now, people caught in this particular doujutsu would be acting like a mad man being raped, yelling death threats and obscenities, vision blurred and all their senses dulled to the point where they could be passed off for as disabled mad men.

Although the doujutsu had failed, his jutsu had not.

"ARGHHHH!!" Kisame roared in pain. The Samehada was meant to block out electricity and the like but, Itachi's blood infused water had make a path soaking the Samehada's wrapping right through and connected to the hilt where it was being held. The blood path was a path for the electricity to travel by as Itachi had presumed; a strange blade like this had possibly had a few capabilities. The technique Itachi had used would be able to kill any man or beast, or anything in between as that jutsu had been boosted with liquid cellar structure and infused with his blood.

After the yell Kisame had made, he had slowly blacked out. Itachi was not sure why but that move was at least 85% kill rate on CONTACT, yet this overconfidently ignorant fool had charged right in boosting the jutsu even MORE as he too had another water vortex on his blade. But strangely enough, Itachi knew this half beast wasn't dead.

"Alright this show's over. You got him good hahahaha. But this isn't the last you'll see of him, oh and I would help him kill you right now BUT, the Mizukage busted my clone and is seriously pissed. Then again you are lucky, and skilled at the same time, ALL of Kisame's jutsus he used were only at half of full power, because you happened to attack his chakra circulatory system." "Well we're off!"

In a flash the ANBU was by Kisame's side and poofed into thin air.

Itachi on the other hand thought to himself "He talks too much…His sword conducted and absorbed most of the electric chakra…and -" but he was cut off as his exhaustion and chakra usage had now began to take its toll.

Itachi sat on the ground already knowing what was going to happen.  
"Well, I could keep searching inside my mind again as further training…."

With that Itachi fainted.

* * *

Alright, now we're gonna ditch Itachi & Kisame and move on to some other Akatsuki characters, but during that time, Itachi will recruit Kisame and things will happen with Itachi, he learns his jutsus etc...Now for the next chapter...who shall be introduced next? R&R if you can~ please (:


	6. Akatsuki: Kakuzu's Acceptance

Okay I know it has been AGES since my last update and I am sincerely sorry. Alot has prevented me from continuing, but to make it up I am concentrating on doing 4 back to back chapters, so far I have 2 out and have tried a complex storyline - seeing how this is going I don't think it will end anytime soon... So yeah, heres the chapter!

* * *

**Kakuzu's Acceptance**

"¥20,000 ryo." Said a greedy cold harsh voice.

"it's a deal, he's only a small fry," laughed the business man, "Nice doing business with you again Kakuzu."

"Mmm…." Replied the exiled Waterfall Ninja as he collected his pay.

-later…-

"I really should go into retirement…I'm already freaken in my 80s and lived over 6 ninja lifespans…" thought Kakuzu to himself, "Ah what the heck. This is what I live for, might as well do it for the cash of it…"

Kakuzu had decided. He was going to the nearest bank so that he could cash in his latest pay check. His original goal was to get at least ¥100 million ryo in his bank account, but he was now ¥64 million ryo towards his goal.

Kakuzu finished cashing in his latest pay check hastily. As he walked out of the bank he checked an ANBU Bingo book that had once belonged to a Rock shinobi he had recently killed off and swapped organs with. As he flipped the first page, he saw the ninja that he still held a grudge against for defeating him easily and sparing his life only a few years ago.

On the first page of the ANBU bingo book a picture of a smiling Minato was next to some text. The first page of the Bingo Book read:

Minato Namikaze (aka. Konoha's Yellow Flash, (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_)

Kage Rank [Konoha Yondaime]

Birth date 25th January

Height 179.2cms

Weight 66.1kgs

Blood Type: B

Signature move/jutsus : Flying Thunder God Jutsu, Rasengan

Elemental affinities: Lightning & Wind?

Bounty: ¥175,000,000 ryo

Action taken when found: FLEE ON SIGHT.

Kakuzu sighed and shut the ANBU bingo book.

He thought to himself with the rumours that he had heard about a year earlier.

"Damn that Minato, I didn't get to get even with him, freaken gets himself killed before I can even track him down again…I always need spare WIND element affinity hearts…Heh especially HIS…"thought Kakuzu to himself, "I wonder who'd be able to kill him? I heard about his death, but not the cause…this Bingo Book is outdated too, I should get a new one soon…"

After this thought Kakuzu sighed again but immediately froze. A husky voice emanated from behind him.

"Exiled ninja Kakuzu from Takigakure. [Hidden Village amongst the Waterfalls] I have a proposition. "

A sweat dropped from Kakuzu's brow, all this time he had checked his perimeter clear and yet this person who was right behind him concealed his presence so well, if it wasn't for the voice Kakuzu wouldn't know he was there!

Kakuzu replied.

"Well no need for introductions…Heh, alright what is your proposition?" asked Kakuzu regaining his composure.

"Well, I am willing to fill in all your financial needs to get to your ¥100 million ryo goal, IF you join our Akatsuki." Murmured the husky voice.

Kakuzu froze again and thought to himself. 'Akatsuki?! I've heard of them! Uchiha Itachi from Konoha who slaughtered his entire clan joined, and Hoshigaki Kisame from the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist who slayed a Kage joined too! I also heard lately…them two are travelling together dressed in black robes with red cloud patterns, and every Elemental Country in the world is hunting down Akatsuki members…But, just WHO is this man recruiting them?!"

Kakuzu snapped out of his thoughts and asked, "Why ask me to join?"

The person behind him smiled. "Simply because you are capable of killing ninja at Kage rank, stole your village's forbidden techniques and have very useful qualities."

"I don't care about what I have to do just tell me. Deal."

A poof sounded from behind Kakuzu.

"Take this ring cloak, and your funds to make your ¥100 million ryo." Said the husky voice.

The figure behind Kakuzu handed him a suitcase, ring and a cloak with red cloud patterns on it.

"This is my lucky day, I got a rise on my own head too becoming a Akatsuki member and got to my little goal faster than expected." Chuckled Kakuzu as he slipped on the ring.

"Indeed. For now kill some time and find a partner, oh and I am Pain."

Kakuzu turned around as he slipped on the nice fitting cloak. He no longer saw anyone behind him or sensed any other presence.

'I'd better not kill wimps for cash for abit…I'd better start practisin' again if some ninja can sneak behind me like that again…Pain…? I'll see if his well known…' thought Kakuzu to himself as he began to find a mountain to hike up for the time being, he had to hide himself now as being an Akatsuki he was going to be attracting attention in public places and become hunted by ANBU and bounty ninjas even more than he already was.

But little did Kakuzu know, from a distance as he made his way towards a desolated mountain, a ninja watched him from afar. His face…

covered by an ANBU mask.

* * *

This is only going to be a **brief** introduction for Kakuzu as not much is known about him and he will be playing some role in the future.


	7. Akatsuki: Lust Of A Hebi Snake

Continued as apart of my 'back to back' works.  
OMG Konohamaru can use the Rasengan in the manga?! I am so shattered. Never really like Konohamaru....

* * *

**Lust Of a Hebi/Snake**

The masked ANBU watched until Kakuzu's figure became unseeable at the base of the mountain.

The ANBU thought to himself, '…I wont be enough to take him down by myself…' and with that he dispersed into leaves.

-Elsewhere approximately a month later-

"Orochimaru, why play these senseless games? I already know why you joined the Akatsuki and what you currently lust for the most." Stated Itachi in a sharp tone, "Kisame-san, stay out of this."

A blue human like figure could be heard groaning and muttering something about he never gets to have good fight.

"Ahahaha Uchiha Itachi, is that what you are here for? Delivering my most wanted prize straight to me much sooner than I had anticipated?" a mad grin had formed across the snake-like mans face.

"Try if you must, if you are able to defeat me you may keep whatever it is your sick mind desires." Itachi glared at the snake resembling creature.

"Then let's begin Itachi! The Sharingan will be mine!!"

"Hmph."

" 潜影蛇手 !(_Sen'eijashu, _Hidden snake hands_)"  
_With a punching motion four thick snakes revealed themselves coming from Orochimaru's arm, all hastily striking.

Orochimaru saw Itachi's mouth mutter something but couldn't hear what he had said.

In fact Itachi had muttered, "…Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…" (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"

When the striking snakes had struck Itachi, the snake bitten Itachi popped into a puff of smoke.

"Orochimaru, you will have to do much better than that to even touch me." Murmured Itachi from behind.  
A kunai was poised at Orochimaru's neck from the right side and Itachi standing behind him.

"Oh? Is that so Itachi-san? Never stand behind a snake…" a smile once again was been able to be seen on the serpent like mans face.

"Senjuu Of a Thousand Snake Arms!" (Ironically the handseal used for this jutsu was the seal of the Snake.) Orochimaru clasped his hands together to form the seal of the snake.

Itachi noticing how Orochimaru's killing intent rose drastically, he shuffle back quickly – just in time before a thousand snakes had literally erupted from Orochimaru's back ripping a enormous hole in his Akatsuki cloak. From where Itachi was standing Orochimaru with a thousand protruding snakes from his back looked familiar, a god from the Buddhist religion which had a thousand arms.

"Itachi don't you like holding a kunai at my throat from behind anymore?" Orochimaru mocked.

"Hmm…" was the only sound that had managed to escape Itachi, in his surprise welcome to a thousand snakes erupting from his opponent.

Itachi thought to himself, 'Tsk. It's too bad I never learnt the tenketsus of a snake, I only have a few options in this case, Taijutsu looks like no good, He can dispel most of my Genjutus that leaves Chakra based jutsus and Kinjutus.'

Orochimaru too thought to himself, 'He may prove to be difficult to defeat, fortunately for me Kisame is staying out of this fight this looks pretty even…Sssss'

Itachi scouted his surroundings quickly, it was a barren land near the foot of a mountain, Itachi had decided.

"Orochimaru, you are not even worth killing." Itachi's cold tone was sharp.

Orochimaru just gave a wry smile. But inside he was enraged, 'ME? NOT WORTH KILLING?!Heh. I will unleash all my forbidden Jutsus on you then and we shall then see….'

'Well lets test one of my fastest speed jutsus then' thought Itachi to himself.

'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' [Shadow Clone Jutsu]

Itachi had created twenty one clones around him, their appearance and chakra signature all identical.

'Itachi you were supposed to be a genius yet you keep repeating this lame technique?' Orochimaru was clearly enjoying the mockery.

'Hmph'

'Divine Ace Crow Mirage Rendan' shouted Itachi.  
After Itachi has said this all his clones had all drawn two kunais in each hand and took their positions.  
Their formation was a strange formation; every clone was at a different height. The clones started from the lowest clone closest to the floor, his body crouched but still grasping his kunais. They each continued to have a strange position all besides the Original Itachi. As they took their positions each and every clone concentrated their entire chakra all to their feet and legs.

Itachi thought to himself 'A strange jutsu indeed, but if he were smart he wouldn't be looking at positions but where the kunais are being positioned at.'

Indeed Itachi was right. All his clones had their kunais at a different height, in fact if measured to Orochimaru's body, the kunais were exactly 5cms apart and perfectly fit Orochimaru's height.

This was one of Itachi's favourite jutsus. Not to mention the very same jutsu he wiped out majority of the persuiting ANBU which attempt to chase him.

Orochimaru was thinking, 'What possibly could this jutsu be? From the looks of if it was going to be a Taijutsu based jutsu and-' Orochimaru was abruptly cut off when Itachi had said one word.

As soon as Orochimaru was cut off he thought to himself 'He's coming!'

"Scatter"

* * *

Oh! And after the 29th Dec 2008 I won't be updating until at least the 28th Jan 2009, Having a breaking going to Asia.  
Should be fun sightseeing Vietnam,China,Taiwan,Hong Kong etc But thats all in Jan, and then in Oct - Sept I will be taking another break as I am going to Japan, YATA~!

That's the plan anyway, Hope you enjoy!


	8. Akatsuki: Enter The Snake

Finally, back from Asia. Sorry for the EXTRA EXTRA long update, .; I just have ALOT of things these days, eg. My first **SAC** exam that's coming up this Friday etc etc etc and the list goes on. Anyways on my profile thingo now I've put a 'Current Announcement(s)' notice board kinda thing. Check there so see if I am doing anything, if its unchanged then this account hasn't been touched since - On to the story attempt to enjoy!  
I don't know why people do this but: **I don't own Naruto etc etc etc**  
I still dont get why people do that....

* * *

Within a blink of an eye, all the clones had vanished.

Itachi looked up and smiled.

Twenty one crow like figures had zip by almost unseen even by Itachi's own Sharingan and cross slashed Orochimaru and dispersed into thin air after the assault.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Orochimaru spluttered blood.

Forty two kunai wounds had just opened and could be seen on Orochimaru as he limped.

Orochimaru continued to cough up blood as he spoke, "Heh, Itachi…Impressive. No wonder even the ANBU had trouble getting near you, I couldn't even see them move…But then again that explains them dispersing as you concentrated their ENTIRE chakra circulatory system into their feet for such godlike movement…Sssss"

"Orochimaru, you are mistaken there are only three in this world that have 'godlike' speed and powers, I am not one of them but I am sure you know who they are." Replied Itachi coldly.

"Ohohoho but you can replace one of the two that died. Your skill and talent is quite adequate, but unfortunately, wounds like these are far from being able to kill me…" Sniggered the snake like resemblance.

"Of course, I would naturally be expecting much more of someone who as been praised as one of Konoha's Sannin, and even if have been praised as a 'genius' I would never be able to become one of 'them' as it was never my goal nor do I have the natural abilities to do so." Stated Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi…You are too modest. Even though you know one of 'them' has the Sharingan yet you say you cannot even compare with 'him' **Uchiha….MADARA**!" Laughed Orochimaru insanely.

At this Itachi's response was uncalled for. Drastically Itachi's expression turned into pure hatred and his killing intent has risen to the degree where even Orochimaru was stunned and couldn't move an inch.

"NEVER. MENTION. THAT. NAME. TO. ME." Growled Itachi as he could be felt doubling his chakra amount throughout his body chakra circulatory system.

Orochimaru's 'crow' wounds were healing at an above average rate. To get himself out of that death trace pulsating from Itachi, Orochimaru bit the tip of his tongue and too started moulding excess chakra.

'Oh? Dammit with the rate we're going at I'll be killed soon probably! His chakra circulation can even subconsciously mould DOUBLE the amount when he's enraged! A true genius indeed! ALL THE MORE I WANT HIS BODY!!' Thought Orochimaru to himself, 'Looks like I'll have to use THAT jutsu.'

Before anything else could happen a powerful force had knocked Orochimaru back. Itachi couldn't be seen where he was last standing.

Orochimaru thought whilst pulling himself together, "Taijutsu? Even if that didn't hurt I still could feel the power on that strike, Ssss if he wants to play Taijutsu then let's see if I can keep up."

"Itachi, I didn't know you were fond of taijutsu," Smiled Orochimaru as he entered the Ancient Chinese Snake styled fighting position with his finger tips pointing forwards and holding a balanced ground.

"Oh? He's even studied ancient Chinese style martial arts too? Lets see how his Snake style holds up against my Crane style." Itachi smirked and raised both his arms in the air to make them resemble wings.

A thought crossed Orochimaru's mind,"…Crane style…"

With the next breeze that blew by, both ninja striked.

Orochimaru snaked his walk across the battlefield, whist Itachi seemingly glided effortlessly. Straining with anticipation Orochimaru formed two perfect 'Snake Fangs' with his claws and Itachi the same with his 'Crane Beaks'.

As soon as each other was in range, they struck. Orochimaru aim his Snake Fang technique at Itachi's neck.

"Gotcha." Orochimaru smiled madly.

"Living Corpse Reincarnation Trap Technique." The moment before Itachi or Orchimaru could make contact with Orochimaru, an enormous snake from the underground and come up and swallowed them un both whole. The taijutsu was a decoy in order for Orochimaru to get close and have Itachi in the range for his jutsu.

The draw back on using this technique was Orochimaru was depleted of his chakra, but this technique of his was theorised to be a ensnared and takeover rate of 99.99% chance of success.

Inside the snake, both Akatsuki members had been transported into Orochimaru's mind. Inside his mind Orochimaru could be seen regurgitating a large white snake and a few more smaller ones.

"How you disgust me." Itachi stared an ominous glare.

* * *

What will happen next?! Even I dont know because I havent thought that far yet, but if you give me ideas or something I might be able to think of something.


End file.
